1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns vessels for storing fluid under pressure and more particularly, but not exclusively, vessels of the bottle type for storing gas, such as air, oxygen, nitrogen, carbon dioxide, used in various industrial areas.
More specifically, the invention further concerns bottles of the type comprising an internal casing with a form that is symmetric about a longitudinal axis and having a cylindrical portion or pipe section and two extremity portions, one extremity portion protruding outwardly, and further the internal casing is surrounded by a hooping of reinforcing fiber windings coated with a suitable binder.
2. Discussion of Background Information
When such vessels break, this generally occurs along the pipe section of the casing which opens suddenly. This occurs usually when the vessel contains a gas under high pressure. Such a rupture may cause the release of dangerous metal fragments which pose a threat to persons located nearby. Moreover, a recent official standard further imposes that this type of vessel is required to satisfy an under pressure rupture test. Moreover, the results of the test must produce a rupture without fragmentation of the internal casing of the vessel.